1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to straining devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a strainer device that is installed on the drain outlet of a container, such as an ice chest to prevent clogging or restriction of the flow passage of the drain outlet of the container.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Conventionally, ice chests are used in a wide variety of applications. In many circumstances, these ice chests contain ice and a wide assortment of other materials, such as food. In certain circumstances, debris accumulates within the ice chest, along with the ice and the food. This debris can be in the form of wrappers, leaves, sticks, paper products, and food particles.
As the ice melts within the ice chest, it is often necessary to drain the liquid that has accumulated within the ice chest. The draining of the liquid will serve to reduce the weight of the contents of the ice chest. Additionally, the draining of the liquid will allow the user to introduce more ice into the interior of the container. In other circumstances, when it is desired to clean the ice chest, the liquid is drained through a drain outlet in a sidewall of the ice chest. The drain outlet is typically a tubular member that extends from the interior of the ice chest so as to have a portion extending outwardly of the wall of the ice chest. The drain outlet can also be in the form of a spigot that allows for the selective draining of the contents of the ice chest. Typically, a closure member is placed over the end of the end of the tubular member so as to prevent the unintended release of liquid from the interior of the ice chest. When desired to release the liquid from the interior of the ice chest, the closure member is removed or the spigot is opened so that water and other liquids easily drain from the interior of the ice chest.
Unfortunately, the flow of the liquid from the interior of the ice chest outwardly through the drain outlet or spigot causes the residual debris within the interior of the ice chest to pass toward the outlet. Eventually, the debris will accumulate along the inner wall of the ice chest and adjacent to the outlet so as to restrict the flow of liquid from the interior of the ice chest. When this occurs, it is necessary to reach into the interior of the ice chest and remove the debris. This is often an inconvenient and time-consuming procedure. In other circumstances, the accumulation of debris occurs so frequently that it is easier to simply dump the contents of the ice chest through the top opening of the ice chest. Under these circumstances, the desired contents of the ice chest may also spill outwardly of the ice chest. As such, a need has developed so as to effectively prevent the debris within the interior of the ice chest from clogging the outlet spigot.
In the past, various patents have issued relating to such straining devices. For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0069009, published on Apr. 15, 2004 to C. K. Tedder, teaches an adjustable, removable shelving system for separating items stored in a cooler from ice or water in the cooler. This shelf includes a plurality of openings formed therein so as to allow water from melted ice to drain to the base of the ice chest. The space between the shelf and the base of the ice chest communicates with the outlet spigot. As such, these apertures tend to filter a certain amount of the debris from ever reaching the outlet spigot. However, the use of such a shelving system minimizes the amount of space available for storage within the interior of the ice chest.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0048889, published on Mar. 3, 2005 to D. L. Barron, shows a container for scaling fish. The drain includes a guard or screen thereon so as to prevent the passage of fish scales or similarly-sized particles therethrough. A fish is placed in the container and scaled. When scaling has been completed, the water is drained from the container. These scales carried to the drain by the water flow are captured by the guard for ease of removal.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,613,468, issued on Jan. 4, 1927 to H. J. McClafferty, describes a refrigerator having a drain pan thereon. This drain pan allows liquid to pass to a filtering system which can then be opened so as to allow liquids to be drained therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,912,159, issued on May 30, 1933 to L. Piro, describes a spigot. This spigot has a screen over an interior surface thereof. This screen serves to filter particles passing through the spigot.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,270,726, issued on Jan. 20, 1942 to Elze et al., describes a melting kettle for tar and asphalt. This melting kettle includes an outlet having a screen positioned thereover for filtering particles passing to the outlet. The outlet spigot has a valve thereon for controlling the flow of liquid outwardly from the outlet.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,305,582, issued on Dec. 15, 1942 to Kennedy et al., describes an amputation ice chest. This amputation ice chest has an interior volume with an outlet extending through one of the walls of the ice chest. A screen is placed over the outlet so as to prevent debris from passing outwardly of the outlet.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,589, issued on Jul. 4, 2000 to Ash et al., teaches a slush beverage dispensing system. A slush delivery valve is located on the side wall of the vessel side and has an outlet end to which a dispensing nozzle or a flexible insulated hose having a dispensing nozzle can be releasably connected. A filtering system is placed within the hose so as to control the flow of liquids outwardly of the dispensing nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,836,910, issued on Jan. 4, 2005, to G. S. Cawthon, provides a portable sink for connection to an existing water supply. A strainer is connected to the drain so as to prevent particles from passing outwardly of the outlet.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a strainer that can be easily connected and/or retrofitted to the outlet of an existing ice chest.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a strainer which effectively removes potentially clogging particles from accumulating at the outlet of the ice chest.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a strainer for use with an ice chest that effectively strains those particles adjacent to the bottom of the ice chest from passing to the outlet.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a strainer for use with an ice chest that continues to effectively allow for the release of liquid even though some of the apertures of the strainer are clogged.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a strainer for use with an ice chest that is easy to install, easy to use and relatively inexpensive.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.